Wrath Fireheart
Wrath Fireheart is a member of the House of Life (Guild), as well as an S class nominee. He is the only member in the guild that can use a form of Slayer Magic since he was taught by a Fire Phoenix the art of Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic, he has also started to train in Sword Magic. Appearance Personality Wrath comes of as rude, confident, arogant, bossy, and pig headed. Wrath often shows very little intrents in his work, shruging off missions, commenting on how they're boring. Wrath enjoys battelig powerful opponents. For this reason he has a intrests in all the S class members in his guild, but most notable Serket. He would never admit it but he yerns for her approval,and secretly would like to be more then friends. Wrath cares about his guild members and considers them his family. History As a child Wrath was abandoned at the age of 3. The boy was left to die in the wilderness where he was found by Fireheart the Fire Phoenix. The Phoenix took pity on the young boy and took him in, giving the boy his name. Wrath spent the next 10 years traveling with his father while learning the art of Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic. When he was 13 Wrath's Father left his side. Wrath was heart broken until he found the momentum his father had left him known as the Phoenix Feather Sword. A blade made from Phoenix feathers, Wrath believed that this was his father's way of telling his son that the time would come when they would meet again. Wrath traveled around on his own for a few more years before hearing about the House of Life (Guild). Wrath thought what better guild for the son of a Phoenix to join then one that values life. Wrath was one of the last members to join the House of Life (Guild), but with his natural talent and hard work he climbed to become an S class nominee in no time at all. Synopsis Omega *'Chapter 9: The Unstoppable Bull and the Surprise Guests' *'Chapter 10: The Bird and the Snake' *'Chapter 11: The Guardian of Life vs The Guardian of Death' *'Chapter 13: The Earth God vs Hell's Guard Dog' *'Chapter 14: How to Fight a Monster's Soul' *'Chapter 15: Flames of Rebirth and Claws of Death' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic : Is Wrath's main style of magic. With it he is able to utilize many destructive, creative and unique fire spells. 'Basic Spells' *'Fire Phoenix's Scream: '''The user takes a deep breath then exhales and releases fire from their mouth. The most basic of basic Phoenix Slayer spells. *'Fire Phoenix's Flaming Fits: The user simply generates flames around his/her fits. The flame lasts as long as the user desires so it can be one punch or several. *'Fire Phoenix's Peck: '''The user rushes head first at the enemy then jumps into the air placing his arms straight out and then ignites his body on fire giving the appearance of a flaming beak. Lastly the user rams into the enemy. *'Fire Phoenix's Burning Darts: 'The user makes small flame feathers and throws them at the target, the feathers then explode upon impact. *'Fire Phoenix's Fiery Wings: 'This attack can be used two different ways. The first and way is the user creates wings of fire from his/her back and wraps them around his/her self creating a shield of fire around them in the form of 2 huge wings. The second is the user creates two wings of fire from their back and uses them to fly in the air. *'Fire Phoenix's Shredding Talons: 'The user ignites their feet on fire and attacks. Similar to Fire Phoenix's Flaming Fist the attack last as long as the user desires. *'Fire Phoenix's Erupting Geyser: Wrath places one hand on the ground, he then sends magic energy into his hand. By doing this he gains the ability to create flaming geyser pop out from the ground. The more magic power used the more geysers will be created. *'Fire Phoenix's Heat Slash:' Wrath slashes his arms like a sword, which each swing a wave of fire is sent flying at the opponent. 'Advanced Spells' *'Vermillion Feathers: Descending Phoenix Drop:' An Advance Phoenix Slayer technique. Wrath gets his opponent into the air and uses his flame to make wings and fly after them. Once air-born Wrath grabs his opponent and wraps his arms around them tightly. He then proceeds to fly higher once he gets a good distance form the ground he lets himself fall to the ground and begins to spiral downward while still holding the opponent. As he increases in speed the flame from the wings he created spirals around them and creates a flaming vortex around them. To finish the move right before he hits the ground he release the opponent sending the crashing into the ground enveloped in Fire. *'Vermillion Feathers: Phoenix Fire Storm:' Wrath creates a small condensed ball of fire in his hand. When the flame has been charged enough Wrath hurls it into the air. The flame gradually expands until it explodes and sends a barrage of flames raining down in all directions. The downside to this attack is that Wrath has no real control as to who the attack hits. *'Vermillion Feathers: Scorching Phoenix Strike:' Wrath uses his Phoenix Slayer Magic to create a huge blade of fire over his Phoenix Feather Blade. Once the huge blade is swung it creates a large explosion. *'Vermillion Feathers: Dance of the Fire Phoenix: '''Wrath ignites his entire body with a light coating of flames. He then uses his entire body as a weapon to attack the opponent, delivering a continuous barrage of punches, kicks, headbutts, and just about anything else he can use. When the opponent has been beaten to a daze he charges his right arm with magical energy and delivers one final flaming uppercut to the opponent. 'Phoenix Force Spells' '''True Fire Phoenix's Scream:' A much more powerful version of Fire Phoenix's Scream. While in Phoenix Force mode the Fire Phoenix's scream shoots out of Wrath's mouth like a cannon. The spell has increased in power, speed, and even the width of the spell is enlarged making it harder to avoid. Fire Phoenix's Lost Art, Sacred Feather: Fire Spirit True Phoenix Rush: Wrath engulfs his body in fire, the fire then takes the shape of a giant Phoenix. Wrath rushes at the opponent causing serious damage from just the touch of his fire while in this form. While this spell is active Wrath is invulnerable and his flame reach over 1000 Degrees Fahrenheit. The draw back to this spell is that every moment Wrath uses it he inflict serious damage to himself. Even with the regenerative powers of Phoenix Force Wrath can only sustain this spell for about 3 minutes before he is pushed to a near death state. If Wrath were to keep the spell active for more then the allotted time he could end up killing himself. Expert Hand-to-Hand '''Combatant: Wrath spent is life honing his hand-to-hand combat skills. He is capable of beating low level mages with little to no magic at all. ' '''Beginner Swordsman: '''Wrath is a novice when it comes to using a sword and often gets annoys and switches back to hand-to-hand combat when he begins to lose. '''Vast Magical Powers: '''Wrath has a vast amount of magic power, so much so that he isn't even aware of it. Wrath's magic power seems to respond to his emotions. 'Phoenix Force''' When a Phoenix Slayer enter The Phoenix Force they gain feather like markings on their face, talon like nails on their fingers and toes. They also gain a unique spell that allows them to fly by taking the form of the phoenix in question be it Storm, Magma or Light. Also should the user be killed while in Phoenix Force mode they'll come back to life but will be in a rage for a couple of minutes. Wrath can only activate when he is pushed to the very limit and he feels a strong emotion. For example tp protect someone or great anger pain or sorrow. Wrath has yet to activate Phoenix Force. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Characters Category:House of Life